


It Was Jacinter Week So I Went a Touch Overboard

by orphan_account



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The Lunar Chronicles Ship Weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: all my writing from jacinter week 2020 in one space
Relationships: Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn
Kudos: 8





	It Was Jacinter Week So I Went a Touch Overboard

~~~DAY 1- HUG ME~~~ 

“You should hate me,” Winter whispered. She was lying on her hospital bed, though the nurses had taken off her restraints. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and she spoke practically into her knees with where her head was. 

Jacin scooted her over and sat down next to her. He put his strong arms around her body. 

“I could never hate you,” he said.

“But you should.”

“Stop that,” he said, firm but gentle, “If you keep at it with the crazy talk, they’re going to really think you’re insane and keep you here for longer.”

Winter was silent at that. As laid back as she was, she had to admit that this hospital was not very welcoming. She could only stand it when Jacin was here. Which was most of the time, but still. 

“I’m not talking crazy,” she muttered, “You should hate me. You don’t, but you should.”

Jacin pulled back from her and moved off the bed to right in front of her. Winter could see the glint of his pale hair through her dark curls. He tilted her face up from her knees and tucked her hair behind her ears. 

“Fine, maybe I should hate you. Maybe I should let myself hate you. But I don’t. I could never and will never, ever, hate you.”

Winter uncurled herself from the fetal position and swung her legs over the side of the cot. She was staring right into Jacin’s eyes now, right into the depths of them. Something inside of her screamed, “Safety, safety, this is safety.”

She inhaled until her lungs were full of air, pressing against her lungs, then exhaled it all out in one breath. 

“Okay, fine,” she ceded, “you don’t have to hate me I guess.”

Jacin smiled, not a full grin, but a small one that just lifted the corners of his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her once more. Winter didn’t return the gesture. Not out of rudeness or being uninterested, but out of surprise. Jacin wasn’t one to initiate affection. 

“Hug me,” he mumbled, his voice coming from somewhere in her hair.

Winter obliged.

~~~DAY 2-SMILE~~~  
“Smile!” Winter called, holding the camera in front of her face. 

Jacin did not smile. He did not like photos. He considered doing it because Winter wanted him to and, well, Winter was Winter. But he decided against it since she would go around showing the picture to everyone.

“Smile!” Winter shouted again. 

Jacin frowned deeper. Winter snapped the shot anyway, pouting. The small piece of paper with the photo on it slowly emerged from the slot in its top. Jacin wasn’t sure exactly how, but some Australian embassy decided to grace Lunar Ambassador Hayle with a second-era camera. He was probably charmed by her dazzling personality, Jacin figured.

“Jacin,” Winter whined, “This film is hard to get a hold of! I want one picture of you smiling. Just one, and I’ll be happy.”

Jacin sighed. She was becoming more and more hard not to give into. Perhaps it had something to do with the ring on her finger…

“Fine!” he sighed, “One. Got it, Trouble? One picture.”

Winter squealed with delight and raised the camera up to her face. 

“Smile!” she called, for the third- and hopefully last- time. 

Jacin had planned on giving her a posed, not-actually-real smile, but the glint of the diamond on the silver band on her left hand ruined that plan for him.

“That was great Jacin!” she cheered, “You are the best!”

She ran the photo over to him, and he could see himself in the small square, looking happier than he’d ever seen himself before.

“I am the best, aren’t I,” he joked.

Winter kissed him, her smiling lips pressed against his surprised ones. 

“The best,” she affirmed. 

~~~DAY 3-SONG LYRIC DAY~~~  
Song: Burning House by Cam

~I had a dream about a burning house, you were stuck inside, I couldn’t get you out. Laid beside you and pulled you close, and the two of us went up in smoke~

Jacin woke up with a start. He wasn’t quite sure why, but then he heard the hyperventilating coming from the bed beside him. Winter. He rolled over, out of bed, and went over to her. She was trying to sit up, but was shaking so hard she couldn’t find the purchase. 

He grabbed her gently, propping her up on the pillows.

“Talk to me, Winter.”

“I- I’m okay,” she gasped, “It’s not a vision.”

Jacin waited for her to elaborate. She didn’t.

“What happened?”

“Nightmare. There was a fire and you were trapped and I couldn’t get you out.”

She looked up at him with wide eyes, as if just now realizing that he was there with her, not burning to ashes in her dream. 

Winter pushed off of the pillows and hugged him tight. 

~Love isn’t all that it seems. I did you wrong. I’ll stay here with you until this dream is gone.~

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Jacin murmured, sinking down next to her. 

He pulled the covers over himself, and Winter snuggled into his side. 

“I know,” Winter said, “I’m okay now.”

“Say it again.”

“I’m okay now.”

“You’re going to be fine, Winter,” Jacin said, pressing a kiss onto her forehead, “I’m not going anywhere.”

I’ve been sleepwalking, been wandering all night. Tried to take what’s lost and broke and make it right. 

“It’s just- I kept wandering around and trying to find you even though I knew it was hopeless. It just-”

“Shh, Winter. I’m right here.”

“I know,” she whispered, so quietly Jacin could barely hear her, “It just felt so real.”

After a while, Winter fell back asleep, her breath warm against Jacin’s skin.

Jacin didn’t get any more sleep that night, which Winter would scold him for in the morning, but he couldn’t help it. He could protect her from everything else except her mind, which was truly the only thing she needed protecting from.

~~~DAY 4-AU DAY~~~  
Here are some headcanons for if Jacin was the Prince, and Winter was the guard.

-Levana married Garrison, obviously, and Garrison still died. However, since this is Jacin, he had rage toward Levana at a young age because he always believed she did it. He never trusted her and made his hatred toward her very clear, causing Levana to despise him as equally.

-Winter is still his childhood friend but lived with her mom and dad in Artemisia above Solstice’s shop. She was the one to distract and comfort him after his dad died. 

-Winter becomes the first-ever female guard after Levana noticed how beautiful she was, and wanted to keep a close eye on her.

-Jacin still has like no gift whatsoever, but Winter’s gift is quite strong for a guard so it’s actually kind of a security fault, but Levana doesn’t care because Winter is so beautiful, it’s a threat, and Levana doesn’t like that.

-Winter never decides to stop using her gift until after the revolution since she was just a guard and not allowed to use it anyway

-Jacin wanted to be a doctor instead of a Prince who sat around all day doing nothing and often helped patch up the guards who got wounded to protect him. 

-Winter is the one who gets switched with Scarlet, and Jacin saves her from execution

-Levana spares Winter when she returns to Luna, and tries to get her to kill Jacin but Winter also helps get Cress out at the same time (Because she’s just Like That)

-The people LOVE Jacin and are upset (the same way as they were when Winter was ‘killed’)

-When Winter fakes his death, she gets promoted to thaumaturge and uses that to help Cinder & Co. to take down Levana

-Jacin actually becomes able to use his gift to use Scarlet to kill Aimery. The strain it puts on his brain makes him need to be hospitalized

~~~DAY 5-CHANGE THE UNIVERSE DAY~~~  
I’m going super basic with Jacinter at Hogwarts. Hufflepuff Jacin and Ravenclaw Winter. 

“Okay, class,” Professor Needlebush called, trying to get the groups to reconvene in the center of the room. Winter barely heard him, too focused on the Jelly-Legs Jinx she was trying to put on Jacin. It was quite the struggle, him being so handsome and all. It was distracting.

“Miss Hayle, Mr. Clay, attention please!”

Winter sighed and turned to face the professor. She should have been paying attention, but she was positive some other house member could relay the lecture to her later. Right now, she was with Jacin, and that was her biggest priority.

“You’re bringing down the Ravenclaw name,” he joked, whispering so Professor Needlebush wouldn’t hear, “I got you more times than you got me.”

“Only by one,” Winter reasoned, “And that was because you kissed me before casting it. So not fair.”

Jacin grinned. “Well, I’ve got to do something to keep myself even with you. How else am I supposed to keep your ego down?”

“Haha.”

Winter leaned into his side, and felt the kiss he pressed into the top of her hair.

“Okay, that’s all for today,” Professor Needlebush yelled, “Don’t forget your essays are due tomorrow!”

Jacin and Winter left the Charms room, hand in hand, off to the courtyard to work on homework during their break. 

Homework, Winter had discovered very, very early on into her Hogwarts career, was extremely boring. Sure, the stuff they were learning was interesting, but Winter didn’t need to study the ‘science’ behind spellcasting- she just did it. Why waste her time on stuff she already knew how to do.

“Winter, focus,” Jacin said, waving the quill in front of her face. He was in the middle of explaining something to her, but she had gotten distracted watching the butterflies fly past. 

She always wondered why Jacin wasn’t in Ravenclaw. He was much, much more enthusiastic about homework than Winter ever was, and he was arguably more dedicated to learning. But she supposed that since dedication and hard work were also Hufflepuff traits, and Jacin was the most loyal person she knew, that he had been sorted properly after all. 

“Winter!”

“Yes, sorry.” 

She turned back to her boyfriend, who looked quite annoyed.

“I just have no motivation to do this, I already know it all.”

“What a Ravenclaw thing to say.”

“I just mean- I want to learn other things, you know? I don’t want to spend hours relearning and studying, I want to do something new.”

Jacin smiled. “I know. And that’s what makes you a Ravenclaw. You hate things being the same all the time. And that’s also why I like you so much.”

Winter blushed.

“And,” he continued, “I have an idea to motivate you.”

“Hmm, go on Mr. Clay. You have my complete attention.”

“How about,” he said, shuffling her papers around, “for every assignment you get done, I’ll give you a kiss.”

Winter raised an eyebrow. “Only for every assignment? That’s like four kisses total.”

“Fine, for every half of an assignment you complete.”

“Deal,” Winter said, and leaned over to peck his lips before he could stop her.

“Hey!” he complained, “You didn’t even do any work for that one.”

“I know,” Winter said, smiling devilishly.

~~~DAY 6-RYU~~~  
Winter had gotten Jacin to cave. They were finally, finally getting a dog. Winter had insisted on going to the animal shelter, though they had the money to buy from a breeder. She wanted a dog that she could rescue, and give a better life to. Like she wished someone could have done to her before her father died.

The attendent at the shelter- Sue, she had said her name was- lead them back to where the dogs were kept. The sight of so many cages made Winter sad, but she was a little happier when she saw that the dogs were getting plenty of playtime and human attention. 

“Are you looking for a specific age?” Sue asked, looking between Jacin and Winter. 

“Not particularly,” Winter said, looking wide-eyed at all the beautiful pups surrounding her, “Whatever dog fits us the best.”

“Okay, then,” Sue said, marking something down on her clipboard, “We can start with the 1-3 year old dogs.”

Sue opened one of the doors to another room, and asked her assistant to gather the dogs and bring them for Jacin and Winter to review. 

When the animals came barreling in, licking Winter’s hands and sniffing at her, she squealed with delight.

She made sure to pet each and every one, not wanting any of them to feel left out. 

“Aren’t they so pretty, Jacin?” Winter asked. 

Jacin mumbled something incoherent. When she looked back to see why she couldn’t hear him, she giggled. He was on the floor, a white dog laying on top of him, licking his face. 

“Oh, isn’t he pretty!” Winter commented, moving past the other dogs to see this one more closely.

When it saw Winter approach, it leaped up and came over to her, licking her face. 

The puppy was about a year old, and pure white. Winter wasn’t quite sure what breed he was, but he definitely had some husky in him because he had the most piercing blue eyes Winter had ever seen in a dog. 

She scratched the dog behind his ears. 

“You are so very pretty,” she cooed, “Isn’t he Jacin?” 

“Not as pretty as you,” Jacin said, trying to seem indifferent, but failing spectacularly.”

“I think this is the one,” Winter said.

They told Sue they had made their decision, and she returned the dogs to their kennels. Winter promised the other dogs she would come and visit them. This trip had made her very passionate about volunteering for animal rescues. 

They paid for the dog, and took him back to their house, which had just been bought a week ago.

“At least we don’t have any furniture for Ryu to tear up,” Winter commented. 

“Yeah that’s a- wait, Ryu?”

“Yes, that’s his name.”

“Our dog?” Jacin asked.

“Yes, silly.”

“Oh, okay.”

Winter looked at the puppy curled in her arms as she carried him inside to his new house, somewhat sadly.

“This is the best way to honor him, now that he doesn’t visit me anymore.”

Jacin wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“Yeah, it’s the best way to honor him, for sure.”

~~~DAY 7-SILVER~~~  
Winter’s dress was silver, and it was absolutely breathtaking.

The sweetheart neckline had two thin straps for Winter’s shoulders, and the skirt was very full. Like, very full. It puffed out almost perpendicular to her body. 

Jacin loved it though, simple as it was, and so did Winter.

She spun in a circle in front of her mirror, skirts billowing around her. 

“What do you think?” she asked, referring to the complete look, hair and makeup and all.

Winter’s hair had been twisted up into a bun on the top of her head, and a delicate crown-like hair accessory wrapped around it, jewels sparkling. Other than that, Winter wore a simple diamond necklace and earrings. 

“It’s perfect,” Jacin admitted, breathless. 

“You look perfect, too.”

Jacin looked down at his very plain and basic suit, and shook his head.

“Not as good as you.”

“Well, you don’t need to be as good as me,” Winter argued, “You just need to look good enough for me. And you do. More than good enough, in fact.”

Jacin gave her a skeptical look, but she ignored it and kissed his cheek. 

“We don’t want to be late!” She grabbed Jacin’s lapel and tugged on it, encouraging him to make their way toward the ballroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacin had his hands settled on Winter’s waist, her fingers laced behind his neck. They were on their seventh dance of the night, and Winter’s hair was still as perfect as ever. 

“You look kind of like a mirror,” Jacin said, causing Winter to remove her head from his shoulder.

“Huh?”

“You look like a mirror,” he repeated, “And I like it, since it goes against everything Luna used to stand for.”

Winter looked down at her own dress, as if just realizing what she was wearing. When she looked back up at him, she was smiling.

“Very smart observation,” she said, “I like it. Tonight I am Levana’s worst fear: a mirror.”

Jacin chuckled quietly and they continued swaying to the music until to slowed down, and the song was over. Winter grabbed Jacin’s hand and lead him over to an empty table to rest. Jacin saw a flash of blue and white as Cress and Thorne passed them.

Jacin turned his attention back to Winter, who looked even more beautiful in the new lighting.

“Did I mention you look very pretty in silver?” he said.

“You say that about everything I wear.”

“Because it’s true. But especially in silver.”

Winter tilted her head at the compliment. “And you look very pretty in black.”

Jacin snorted. “I always wear black.”

“Then you must know you look fantastic in it.”

“That’s not why I wear it.”

“No? Why then?”

“I don’t know, it’s just a neutral color, doesn’t bring too much attention to me.”

“Right, because you want me to get all of the attention.”

“The attention you deserve.”

“I love you, you know that?” she said.

“I know,” Jacin whispered, “ and I love you too. I always have.”

“And I always will,” Winter finished, bringing her lips to meet his, pressing a delicate, soft kiss to his mouth.


End file.
